


Teamwork

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate to Love, Lawyer Jared Padalecki, Lawyer Jensen Ackles, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: It was hate at first sight until it is something completely different.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	Teamwork

Padalecki paces, impeccable in his Tipton Gray Suit, and annoyance radiates from him, but he looks more like a spoiled brat than a senior lawyer at one of the New York's best law firms.

Jensen puts his legs on the big table, crossing them at the ankles, determined to make himself comfortable until things are settled between them.

Steps stop and Jensen's confronted by narrowing eyes before Padalecki throws his hands up. "It's because of postures like that that we are here now," he accuses.

Jensen interlaces his fingers behind his head and gives him his most provocative smirk. "When you stop acting like a child and sit down, we can talk."

"It's not me with my feet on the table."

"It's good for circulation, and it's been half an hour since you've been pacing. You heard what Morgan said," Jensen points out.

Stubborn as a mule, Padalecki remains standing, but at least he stops walking.

"The case was mine." Padalecki's hands land on the table with a bang, and Jensen has never noticed the elegance of those long fingers before.

"And now Morgan is going to work on the case himself and all because of your arrogance."

"How dare you?"

"We should’ve worked as a team."

"You didn't tell me anything about the DNA."

Jensen doesn't like the angry tone. Patience gone, he gets up.

Since Jeffrey Dean Morgan hired him, Jared Padalecki has been a real pain in the ass, always demanding and never listening. Jensen's not a newbie for fuck's sake. On the contrary, it's been fifteen years of successful advocacy. He just decided to accept Morgan's invitation to be closer to his parents.

Padalecki straightens up when Jensen invades his space.

"I tried," Jensen all but growls, and the high forehead wrinkles. "But you paid no attention and chose to focus on the damn witness."

For the first time, Jensen sees something other than irritation and presumption in those eyes that seem to change color regularly.

"But you should-"

"What? Tie you to the chair until you hear me?"

Padalecki doesn't seem surprised or shocked by the suggestion.

Morgan kept the two of them alone in the room after the meeting, ordering them to solve the problems between them before going back to work. And Jensen knows there's only one way to resolve this thing between them.

Hands grab the lapels of Padalecki's suit jacket and force the taller body to bend a little until they are at eye level. "I'm not a threat. Never was. The position you're in today doesn't interest me. I have no intention of being more than a salaried associate."

Padalecki's eyes get wide and they are softer than before, yet he does not attempt to extricate himself from Jensen's hands. The unmistakable scent of Tom Ford that Padalecki's wearing hits his nose. When the focus of those bright eyes changes to Jensen's mouth, his reaction is automatic, and it's so easy to close the distance between their mouths. Jensen kisses him, deeply and wetly, taking Padalecki's mouth even if it's not offered. To his surprise, the participation is just as fervent, with a tongue finding its way into Jensen's mouth as well.

He feels big hands on his hips, pulling their groins together, and the friction is so good while they kiss. A smile grows on Jensen's face when he finally pulls apart to find swollen red lips and a slight flush on the top of Padalecki's cheeks.

Jensen goes for the attractive neck then. "There's only one thing I've wanted since day one."

Padalecki tilts his head to the side, giving the access Jensen needs to kiss and lick the soft skin, the salty taste reaching his tongue and sending a direct message to his cock.

"Probably nothing related to Law," Padalecki mentions while doing his own exploration, touching Jensen's back and kneading his ass.

"A mess," Jensen exclaims, still devouring Padalecki's neck but already pushing his impeccable jacket out of broad shoulders and long arms.

"What?" Padalecki asks, sounding adorably confused.

"Make a mess of you, and it's how you'll be when I'm done with you."

"Who is the arrogant now?"

Hands work on Jensen's suit jacket, but he doesn't care where his Indochino ends. Meanwhile, he gets rid of Padalecki's tie and shirt, satisfied that the guy isn't wearing a T-shirt. What he finds under the layers of clothing is breathtaking, sun-kissed skin and lean, well-defined muscles, making Jensen want to take every fucking inch.

"I'II take you apart." Jensen's mouth finds a brown nipple, his tongue rushing to circulate the little button that stiffens with the attention received. "Until you're desperate for it." Padalecki seems to have forgotten how to move his hands, and Jensen is the only one doing all the work now. "'Til you're begging for me."

"You shouldn't give yourself that much credit, Ackles." The beautiful voice is low, but a slight tremor denounces the impact of Jensen's attention. "I'm demanding," Padalecki adds. "And high-maintenance."

Jensen scrapes his teeth gently over the right nub before facing Padalecki. "I have no doubt about that. Collecting expensive things is one of my hobbies, though." Bright eyes lock with him, flirting but also challenging. "Get naked and lie back on the table."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Jensen curses himself to be so dominant with a man like Padalecki. He is about to say that it was all just a mistake when Padalecki's stance changes and Jensen sees the moment the other lawyer gives in, mouth curving in a small smile.

He gets rid of his tie and belt as he watches shoes, socks, belt, and pants come off. However, Padalecki's determination goes away by the time it's the underwear's turn, and thumbs stop at the waistband of the white fabric, whose transparency isn't able to hide the visible contour of an erection anyway.

Jensen hopes that his appreciative look is enough, but it doesn't take long for fingers to push down a few seconds later. And God! Jensen just wants to ravage every inch of that golden skin.

Padalecki hurries to sit on the table, and he looks so different from the combative lawyer sitting there naked. Vulnerable. Unguarded.

The view drives Jensen wild with lust because he cannot resist that.

A few more seconds of hesitation and the surrender is absolute, back touching wood usually intended for meetings and hands holding spread thighs. Bare. Captivating.

The mask falls off.

Three steps are enough for Jensen to get where he wants to, between muscular legs, and taking the rest of his own clothes off seems unnecessary, so he doesn't bother with it.

Jared gasps when Jensen's first lubed finger penetrates him. Padalecki is tight, but Jensen doesn't think his finger is the first thing that has ever been in the lawyer's ass, not with the way the muscles seem to relax around Jensen's probing finger. He grabs the beautiful erection with his other hand while adding another finger. Shaped muscles contract in Padalecki's belly and Jensen wonders when the guy finds time to maintain a body of a Greek God. His scrutiny causes more pink in that flawless skin, from Padalecki's neck to his cheeks, but green eyes stare at him defiantly while fingers work expertly. The pretty mouth goes slack with the third finger, though, and hips roll in search of more contact, making Jensen sure he could bring Padalecki to climax with just his fingers. But it’s a theory that he’ll have to test another day.

Anxious to finally be inside Padalecki, Jensen pulls his fingers out and hurries to release his painful erection, giving it a few pumps before reaching for the lube again. The quantity of sticky liquid he uses is just enough to avoid a rough drag because he intends for Padalecki to remember him in every little movement afterward. Then, he positions the slender body closer to the edge of the table and gets inside Padalecki inch by unrushed inch, watching the slight trembling of his lower lip and big eyes that look blue now.

"Don't hold back, Ackles." The command comes out more like a plea from those apple-red lips that Jensen wants to taste again.

"Needy bottom, aren't you?"

Padalecki responds by wrapping his legs around Jensen's waist, a silent demand, but still a demand.

Spoiled bitch!

Jensen has no intention of holding back, however. With a grunt, he begins thrusting, and it's as if Padalecki's body desperately needs it because it opens up for him, easy and perfect. Soon Padalecki is a quivering, moaning mess, aching for Jensen's touch, for Jensen's cock.

"You take it so well." He can't hide the wonder in his voice. "It's surprising indeed."

Jensen drives his cock in deep, hard, wanting this to last, wanting to feel the divine tightness around him as long as possible. But more than that, Jensen wants Padalecki to let go of his control so badly. He doesn't have to wait long because the last traces of tension drain away with each potent impulse, and it's like watching someone bleed-out emotionally right there before his eyes. It's enchanting to watch that, to be the cause of that, and pride fills Jensen's chest as his impulses become hard and deliberate.

There's only bliss and desire practically radiating from Padalecki, legs tightening around Jensen, forcing him deeper. Broad chest moves with each irregular breathing, a thin layer of sweat makes the exposed neck shine, so ready to be marked, and it's better than winning a case to know he is the one causing all the reactions in Padalecki's body.

"Your cock is bigger than I thought it would be. It's surprising indeed." Padalecki says, voice breaking in the end by a tiny moan of pleasure that is almost a sob, despite the wide, smug grin on his face.

That fucking sound goes straight to Jensen's cock, and he doesn't know if he is flattered or offended by the words until his brain registers their real meaning and his curiosity wins. "How long have you been thinking about this?" Jensen doesn't think the stubborn lawyer will answer, but it never hurts to try.

Padalecki smirks at him, heat all over his face, and reveals, "When you entered Morgan's office as if you had the world at your feet."

"Eleven fucking months. It's a long time."

"I just wanted to rip your pants off and ride whatever was hidden inside them, right there in Morgan's office."

The revelation comes as a surprise to Jensen because the first impression he'd of the serious lawyer was that the guy was one of those people who need a schedule to have sex. The second thing he thought about was how the handsome guy might look like squirming on his cock. And now that he knows what it is like, he wants this to become a routine occurrence.

Jensen fucks into him, forceful and passionate, but his hands on the small waist prevent Padalecki from slipping on the stiff surface.

Pleased to see Padalecki sucks in a harsh breath, Jensen asks, "Am I living up to your expectations?"

"I am asserting my right to remain silent," he says with a cocky grin, which could be annoying in other circumstances, but now that just makes Jensen redouble his efforts. In ecstasy, he watches Padalecki fall apart with each thrust of his hips then, piece by fucking piece.

"Yeah, Jared. Gimme all you have."

Then Padalecki's body goes rigid, back arching beautifully, and he comes, impaled on Jensen's cock and with a cry unable to be contained by the walls of the meeting room. The son of a bitch makes sure to grab and point his damn cock to Jensen's chest, though, making a mess of his perfect white shirt. Instead of getting irritated, Jensen just smirks and doesn't slow down, retaliating in the best possible way, fucking into Padalecki's limp body with the same determination that turned him into an excellent lawyer. From then on, he pounds faster and harder, with enough strength to cause little, breathless gasps and maybe forge a permanent place inside Padalecki, so he'd never want to leave Jensen.

All of a sudden, he can understand the rigid control that Padalecki maintains over his emotions because he is irresistible without that, mainly when the unguarded look shows on the pretty face again for a split second. Jared's pliant but also stripped open, and scorching inside, so right around him. When Jensen comes, it's quiet and intoxicating and unlike anything he's experienced before. Addictive.

Still inside him, Jensen is fighting the need to suggest they continue this in a more appropriate place when his hands finally release the grip they have on Padalecki's waist. However, he avoids showing the satisfaction he feels for the marks they left.

The hint of a self-satisfied smirk plays across those pink lips. "I think our teamwork still need some adjustments."

"I have no objection to that, Padalecki."

Jensen doesn't need a crystal ball to know this is a partnership that will work.

He extends a hand to help Jared sit up with a smile he hopes is genuine. The hand that grabs Jensen's doesn't hesitate, and the dimpled smile is easy, provocative.

A knock on the door makes them both startle.

"If you two are finished in there, we need the room for the next meeting."


End file.
